pokeshipping vs advanceshipping vs pearlshipping
by totaldramapokemon123456
Summary: ash finally discovers the girls likes him
1. Chapter 1

Well I was bored and I searched fan fiction and I notice something there is a war between ash and misty vs ash and may vs. ash and dawn. I watched pokemon (and total drama island ) every since I was little and now I got an idea of a story, yes my first pokemon story. It will be about after sinnoh and before season 14 or 13 ,in his house and I will try to make it like a real episode about ash's choice

Make an review telling me who should get ash ( no saying bad things about the other girls or I will do a – point for whoever you want to win, yes I am that cruel) and no saying they look cute together.

How does ash find out you say ? he goes on goggle…..wait a sec I should just start the story right

It begins and ash pov

My name is ash Ketchum the most densest person in the world.

I just find out my three of my best friends in the world have a crush on me.

How I type in goggle my name to see what other people think of me and then I clicked on ash Ketchum bubliea (don't know how to spell it) and when it came up it had everything about me my pokemon and all my friends and it said something about a show called "pokemon" then I read the whole thing and I was scared.

I might have a stalker I said to myself

Then I notice the show called "pokemon" was delayed for 5 days

5 days I said to myself then I remembered professor oak said he will look at another region in **5 days! **it took me awhile to figure it out then I clicked on pokemon and it said the adventures of ash Ketchum

(This is the part you all been waiting for)

Then I noticed a thing called shipping

Out of curiosity I clicked on it and a lot of stuff and I clicked on abilityshipping

Then I scrolled down I almost gasp outloud. Me and Anabel no way I read it the way it was

**AbilityShipping** (Japanese: **サトリラ** _SatoLila_) is the belief that ash and Anabel, the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower, are romantically linked

No way thats ever going to happen were just friends I said outloud I couldn't believe people would just

Make stuff and I am not oblivious about things I screamed at the computer

Ash what is going on Delia said

Nothing mom ash replied

I then went back to the shipping page and clicked on…..palletshipping

When it came up I said "gary and me! No way! Ewww! Im not that! I need to press back!

And I pressed back then there was called pokeshipping "maybe it will be about pikachu and……"

Then the screen came up

What me and misty where just friends! Then I saw how many hints there were and I read outloud

This ship is rival with advanceshipping and pearlshipping I clicked on advanceshipping

And it was may. what! these people are crazy! what about pearlshipping I said even though I had a guess

Its dawn these people are really crazy maybe I should look though the hints the girls made I said

It took maybe 2 to 3 hours to read all the hints

I was amazed how much these girls like me not counting all the other ships

I need to think

……………….

…………………………

…………………………………………… I got it ill buy the whole dvd set about pokemon and have all my friends there and I will look closely for how the girls react I planned

How was that yes I know out of character ash but hey im new

Good or bad so far tell me

And let it begin totaldramapokemon1-6 out


	2. the girls find out

Ok score so far

Pokeshipping 2

Advanceshipping 0 (I mean really, really advanceshippers)

Pearlshipping 2

Oh this is getting good

Now for more drama, you reviewers pick pokemon characters to help your ship like brock, pikachu ect.

Now I won't count the first chapter review so next time you review for this one to count. ( you know what I mean I won't count them all in the end ) just to make it harder. (Hahahahaha) oh yeah and also ( means ash ( ( means im saying it ok ))

Let it begin (sometimes I update early like this, other times I wait awhile) ash pov

Ok I found out there were 12 seasons. At first the guy (who I was buying the dvds) said 20 x that many seasons, I didn't know there were 12.i had to use the calculator.

It cost………………………….

240 dollars!

I asked the guy if he was kidding

He said "no"

I had to battle 24 trainers and they were new too so I felt kind of bad.

Anyway I got the money and decided to call everyone. It felt a little awkward when I talked to the girls

But they all agreed to come.

When everyone was at the house, some had to be on the floor.

I started the show, it began with this song and it had me in it. Everyone gasped

"Where did you get this" asked gary

It felt pretty weird talking to him since we had a ship

But I told everyone that "since I am I great pokemon trainer and people made a tv show about me"

"But wait a sec ( I pause the dvd everyone look at gary) I beat you many times how come I don't own a tv show unless the show is about a weak pokemon trainer! yelled gary

I had no answer so I just said the first thing that came in my mind.

"At least I have a tv show!" I yelled back

"Guys break it up." my mom said

Lets watch the show said brock

I resume it

After the song there was me I spoke, I can't believe I sounded like that.

Everyone laughed at me then dawn and misty told everyone that was years ago( though they were giggling too) then everyone was surprised that misty fished me out of the pond then stole her bike.

Misty, May, dawn glared at me for a sec.

"Hey misty I didn't know that ash stole your bike." ( its true misty never mention the bike around my mom) my mom said

"Hey misty dawn may you all have something in common." said brock because he traveled with me the longest

Hey misty may dawn can I talk to you I ask the girls

They followed me into the kitchen then I told them

I discovered something ya like me I told them

Yeah were best friends said may

Ok what about this I passed then their hints they did on me ( I printed them out )

After reading them the girls turned red (( not hinata red just when they blush alittle))

((No one pov))

The girls looked at each other

**Their secret was out**

**Hoped you like it **

**review**


	3. new info

Ok new info

Not starting story yet (or will I)

But news

Advanceshipping 2 (one person did an essay!)

Pokeshipping 4

Pearlshipping 5

And also the next chapter or these chapter

Pikachu and a surprise guest will be on team misty

Max and a surprise guest on team may

Brock and a surprise guest on team dawn

Also I went on and on mailbag look at it

Someone wrote

"Me and my friends want ash and dawn to be boyfriend and girlfriend"

And pokemon wrote "a lot of people will be disappointed" (it was on picture perfect)

And

Someone wrote

"When will ash and dawn hookup "

And said "never" (did not know where found that one forgot)

Ouch that's got to hurt pearlshippers

Please don't say ash and (whatever) give at least 2 reasons why you think they belong together

(Don't say they belong together or that they get along)

Should I start the story………

No ones pov

Meanwhile outside the kitchen

"Hey where's ash, may, misty and dawn?" asked max

"Probably in the kitchen, I bet finally ash found out that the girls like him" answered brock

"Huh" said max

"Well I been traveling with ash for a long time so I bet the girls like him" said brock

"Well I think he will choose my sister" said max

"What! Are you serious he will choose dawn said brock

"What about choosing may and dawn said drew

"Ash discovered the girls like him" said max

"What!" Yelled drew

"Drew what's wrong are you jealous" said brock

Drew was silent

"Hey lets tell gary the news" said brock to max

"Hey gary all the girls like ash" max told him

What are serious including misty no way said gary

Then he stormed off

"What are ya talking about" said Kenny

Brock whispered to max "I bet you 10 dollars he will have the same reaction as Gary and drew"

"You're on" said max

"Hey your childhood friend and misty and may like like ash" brock told him

"What deedee, no way I am not listening to your lies" said Kenny

"Hey brock do you think that drew likes may and Gary likes misty and Kenny likes dawn" said max

"Oh no if that's true then this will be a major love triangle" said brock

"Love triangle?" said max

"I'll tell you later" said brock

"And you owe me 10 bucks" said brock

Inside the kitchen

Wait a sec I did not know May and dawn liked ash too though misty

Dawn and misty like ash…I will win though May

Misty and may I thought they were just friends though dawn

"Do ya like me" asked ash

"First of all before any of us answered that question where did you get this" asked misty

"I got it from a source" said ash

"Now yes or no" asked ash

No way! Never going to happen! No no no and no! Yelled all the girls

Ash looks at them for a minute

Ok I like you ash said all the 3 girls

Wow I thought of all of you as friends but after I look at the hints and all of you confessed I have to choose said ash

Let's watch the show said ash then I will choose said ash

Was it good or bad?

The more people review the faster I update


End file.
